Generally, bookbindings such as notebooks for study or diaries are provided with a holder or a clip for holding writing implements, or are provided with a spot where the clip of a writing implement such as a ballpoint pen can be fitted. However, this holder or clip causes the increase of the volume of bookbindings. Also, since the fixing method that uses the holder or clip, or the clip of writing implement itself is implemented such that the writing implement is exposed, there is an inconvenience in that the writing implement may be caught on dress or bag during transportation or storage or may be separated from the holder to be lost.
Korean Utility Model Application Publication No. 20-2008-0001711 filed by Baek-Min, Kim discloses a book having a storage groove for writing implements. Here, the storage groove for writing implements having a certain depth is formed by punching an oblong through hole in every sheet of a portion of papers of a book bound with papers cut in a certain size at a certain location of the bookbinding such that writing implements can be inserted and portably stored therein.
Since the writing implement is safely stored in a book and thus is not exposed to the outside, the risk of loss and interruption during transportation can be reduced. However, since the oblong through hole is punched in the inner sheets and thus the storage groove is formed in the middle part of the body of the book, the efficiency of the inner sheets and there is a limitation in printing and writing on the body of the book. Also, the inner sheets may be easily torn. Also, the above-mentioned utility model is not provided with a separate member for fixing the cover part of the book. Accordingly, when the cover part of the book is opened during transportation due to carelessness of a user, the writing implement may be separated from the storage groove, and thus there is a risk of loss and damage.